My heart
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Un One-shot basado en la canción My heart de Paramore. Pairing Mio X Ritsu.


**Este es mi segundo Fic, decidí hacerlo un One-shot basado en la canción My heart del **

**grupo Paramore (Me encanta Paramore, lastima que Josh y zack se fueran de la banda.) Pairing Mio x Ritsu.**

**Espero les guste. =)**

**Oh! se me ovidaba, también queria desearle un feliz cumpleños a Mio, **

**al parecer fue ayer (ambas somos capricornio, mi cumple fue hace 6 dias atras) **

**Que este Fic quede como un regalo para ella, de un capricornio a otro.**

**_Omedeto gozaimasu Mio-chan!_**

**Disclaimer:** K-ON no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá.

**MY HEART**

"Te amo"

"Yo… Tú… me gustas, pero solo como amiga, nada más que eso."

"Ya veo…"

"Pero… nada tiene que cambiar, podemos seguir siendo amigas, ¿si?"

"Claro, podemos seguir siendo amigas."

De eso ya van dos semanas, desde que Ritsu se declaró a Mio. Ese fue el ultimo día que la morena vio a la baterista, al día siguiente la castaña no asistió a clases, Mio se preocupo y trato de llamarla a su celular, per este se encontraba apagado, lo que la hizo preocuparse aun más.

Al termino de las clases se disculpó con los otros miembros del club por irse antes ese día y se dirigió a la casa de los Tainaka.

Al llegar ahí tocó el timbre y espero a que alguien contestara a su llamado. Quien le abrió fue la señora Tainaka.

"Mio-chan, que sorpresa."

"Buenas tardes Tainaka-san ¿se encuentra Ritsu? Hoy no asistió a la escuela y me preocupé porque además tiene el celular apagado… ¿está enferma o algo así?"

La señora Tainaka en ese momento sonrió, aunque se veía un poco confundida.

"Mio-chan ¿no te dijo Ritsu?"

La chica no tenía idea a lo que la mujer se podría referir, por lo que decidió preguntar.

"¿decirme? ¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó con cara confundida.

"Bueno, hace una semana atrás unos tíos de Ritsu, por parte de su padre que viven en Sapporo, la invitaron a quedarse con ellos por un tiempo, ellos la adoran, como no tienen hijos ven a Ritsu como una."

Mio estaba perpleja con la noticia.

"¿Que pasará con el colegio?" – fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Bueno ellos le consiguieron colegio allá por el tiempo que Ritsu decida quedarse, así que estará bien."

"¿decida quedarse?"

"Sí, puede que este unos días o unas semanas, todo depende de ella, es mi hija, la amo y la extraño, pero no me preocupa porque sus tíos la cuidan mucho y además sigue asistiendo al colegio, quizás estar unas semanas allá le haga bien..." – Dio un suspiro y luego volvió la vista hacia Mio. " Últimamente no es la Ritsu llena de energía y bromista, en vez de eso a estado como apaga… deprimida si se puede decir. Cuando me dijo que aceptaría la propuesta de sus tíos, pude ver algo de esa Ritsu alegre, por eso es que le di permiso y no me opuse a la idea, solo quiero que sea feliz." – termino de decir.

"Oh! Ya… ya veo." – fue todo lo que pudo emitir.

A su parecer Ritsu se veía igual que siempre esos últimos días que la había visto, la seguía molestando y tocando la batería como siempre, o ¿había algo que ella no había notado? Quizás si estaba diferente, después de todo se le había declarado… para eso se necesitaba de mucho deliberar, la forma en que se lo dirías a la persona en si, el lugar en que te declararías, no era algo que se hacia sin pensar. Quizás si había estado diferente y Mio no lo había notado. ¿La convertía eso en una mala amiga?

Cuando Mio llegó a su casa y estaba sola en su habitación se le vinieron muchas preguntas a la cabeza. A pesar de lo que la señora Tainaka había dicho ¿Por qué Ritsu se había ido tan de repente? Si estaba deprimida podría igualmente avisarle que se iba de viaje. Además tenia el teléfono apagado y si estaba triste… ¿era por que Mio no sentía lo mismo que ella? Pero… ¿no habían acordado que nada cambiaria entre ellas y seguirían siendo amigas?

Luego de tanto pensar la bajista llegó a la conclusión que Ritsu, para empezar, no se había ido para siempre, su misma madre lo había dicho, La chica iba a volver. Seguramente necesitaba espacio o estaba avergonzada por habérsele confesado, probablemente algo dolida de que Mio no se sintiera Igual, así que todo lo que la morena tenia que hacer era espera a que volviera.

Hoy se cumplían dos semanas desde que Ritsu se fue a Sapporo. Durante dos semanas la morena no había visto ni hablado con su mejor amiga y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

En un principio Mio pensó que la separación era algo bueno, la baterista podría aclarar su mente y volver a ver a Mio solo como a una amiga. Luego en la mañana, al tener que caminar sola al colegio, se dijo a si misma que sin Ritsu haciéndole bromas y hablando sin para todo el tiempo podía admirar más el paisaje y las cosas a su alrededor, pero en el fondo extrañaba las bromas de la castaña.

Cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más y más.

Ritsu había estado con ella desde que Mio tenia memoria, siempre apoyándola, haciendo bromas, asustándola, ayudándola, defendiéndola de quienes la molestaban, porque Ritsu podía molestarla, pero nunca en una forma malvada como para hacerla sentirse mal o destacando algún defecto, burlarse porque era zurda o porque tartamudeaba cuando era pequeña como los demás chicos hacían en primaria. No, Ritsu la defendía de ese tipo de gente, ya que Mio era muy callada y tímida como para defenderse ella misma.

Al cuarto día Mio se dio cuenta que pasaba todo el día pensando en la baterista y que cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la chica en si, su corazón daba un salto y comenzaba a doler.

Necesitaba verla, habían pasado solo cuatro días, pero no podía esperar a verla nuevamente. En un instante la morena se encontró así misma pensando en su amiga de una forma que nunca antes había hecho, como su cabello brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, sus ojos y lo expresivos que eran, sus distintos tipos de sonrisa y sobre todo aquella que ponía en su cara, que solo le daba a ella para animarla cuando se encontraba tiste. Akiyama Mio se dio cuenta que pensaba en Ritsu más de lo que una amiga normalmente lo haría. Quizás ella también quería a la presidenta del club de una forma distinta, en una forma más romántica…

"_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**_

_**That I have fallen down and I can't do this alone**_

_**Stay with me this is what I need, please."**_

Los ensayos de HTT tampoco eran lo mismo sin su presidenta y baterista. Claro ensayaban para no perder la práctica, pero sin la batería y el ritmo acelerado de la castaña no era lo mismo. La bajista a cada rato daba miradas en dirección al sillín vacio tras la batería y no hacia más que suspirar y sentirse triste.

Todos los miembros del club de música ligera extrañaban a Ritsu, sobre todo cierta chica de ojos grises.

"_**Sing us a song we'll sing it back to you**_

_**We could sing alone but what would it be without you?"**_

Al pasar una semana sin ver a su mejor amiga, Mio se sentía deprimida y confusa. Más que nada quería ver a Ritsu, poder escuchar su voz. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, a lo máximo un día y dentro del mismo la castaña o Mio misma llamaba y conversaban.

Desde que Ritsu no estaba, Mio sentía un dolor en el pecho, ya nada era lo mismo sin ella. No podía contactarla por el celular y cada vez que se conectaba al mail, la chica no estaba.

Mio no dejaba de pensar que sin la baterista ella no era la misma, después de todo, si Mio no hubiese conocido a la chica de ojos ámbar, todo seria muy diferente, La morena sería aun más tímida de lo que ya es, porque gracias a la castaña ella fue capaz de leer su ensayo en frente de todos sus compañeros y profesores en primaria, sin ella Mio quizás no hubiera desarrollado ese vinculo con la música, por lo que no tendría a Elizabeth, no conocería a Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Nodoka, Ui o Jun. Después de todo fue Ritsu quien la convenció de unirse al club de música ligera cuando ella quería ir al de literatura.

Mio estaba en su pieza abrazada a su almohada, llorando y repitiendo el nombre de Ritsu entre sollozos.

'_Por favor… Ritsu… vuelve pronto, ya no puedo aguantar el no tenerte cerca… te necesito, yo… yo te quiero… quizás más que como a una amiga'_ – pensaba Akiyama Mio mientras seguía llorando la ausencia de su amiga. De pronto algo se le paso por la mente.

'_¿Qué tal si Ritsu… se alejó para olvidarse de que me ama?… ¿Qué tal si encuentra una chica y se enamora de ella?'_

De tan solo pensarlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón.

'_¿qué tal si esa chica corresponde a su amor y Ritsu decide quedarse en Sapporo para siempre?'_

El pensar que podría perder para siempre a su querida Ritsu hizo que el dolor en su pecho aumentara y llorara con más fuerza.

"Ritsu… no te enamores de otra chica… por favor… yo… yo estaré aquí esperándote…" – Dijo entre sollozos con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

"_**I am nothing now and **__**it's been so long**_

_**Since I've heard a sound the sound f my only hope**_

_**This time I will be listening."**_

Hoy se cumplen dos semanas y medias desde que Ritsu se fue a Sapporo.

Son las 18:00 de la tarde y Mio se encuentra en su habitación haciendo su tarea, cuando de repente su teléfono comienza a sonar.

Casi se le cae de las manos al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

"Ritsu…" – lee en voz alta.

El corazón de la bajista se saltó un latido, torpemente aprieta el botón para responder y se pone el celular al oído.

"aló… ¿Ritsu?"

Pasan a lo menos cinco segundos de silencio, que para la morena fueron horas, antes de que del otro lado se escuche una respuesta.

"_Mio…"_

"Rit- Ritsu." – Logra decir tartamudeando.

Mio no puede evitar las lagrimas que comienzan a caer sobre su cuaderno.

"_hey Mio ¿estas llorando?" _– Se escucha una voz muy preocupada desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Co- como crees." – dice evitando que las lagrimas sigan deslizándose por sus mejillas y tratando de poner una voz normal.

"_A bueno." _– Dice no muy convencida -_ "Esto… ¿Cómo haz estado?"_

Toda la tristeza de Mio se va transformando en rabia cuando escucha lo que para ella es una pregunta estúpida.

'_¿cómo eh estado? Como crees, ya no doy más, necesito verte cuanto antes. Estúpida Ritsu.' _

Por supuesto esas palabras no quedaron más que en su cabeza, porque nunca salieron de su boca. En lugar de responderle a la castaña decidió hacerle ella una pregunta.

"¿Por qué te fuiste así como así? No me avisaste, no me haz llamado, tampoco yo podía contactarte porque tu celular esta siempre apagado. No eh sabido nada de ti en dos semanas y media y lo único que se te ocurre decir es ¿como haz estado?" – Preguntó con un evidente tono de enojado y resentimiento en su voz.

"_Lo siento…tengo una explicación para todo eso…"_ – replicó algo asustada por el tono de Mio.

"Pues me gustaría oírla" – la interrumpió con un tono quizás algo más duro de lo que deseaba.

"_Bueno… todo fue tan repentino… mis tíos ofrecieron llevarme a Sapporo por un par de semanas… fue tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de llamarte. Se suponía que lo haría cuando llegara a la casa de ellos, pero al celular se le fue la batería y a mi se me había olvidado llevarme el cargador… y pues ayer por fin me compré uno, así que… prácticamente eso es."_

Mio no había querido interrumpir a su amiga, mientras daba sus excusas, pero con cada palabra que Ritsu decía su enojo iba en aumento.

"Mentirosa." – Indicó cuando la castaña termino.

"_¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?"_

"Fui a tu casa ese día, después del colegio, me preocupé por que no fuiste a clases y tu madre me atendió. Ella me dijo que tus tíos te habían propuesto el viaje a Sapporo hace una semana y que tu el día anterior a irte lo habías decidido. Fue el mismo día que te me declaraste. Te fuiste por que te dije que no podía corresponder a tus sentimientos ¿verdad?"

No se escucho ninguna replica desde el otro lado, asó que Mio tomo eso como un sí y continuo.

"Prometiste que seguiríamos siendo amigas, pero aun así te fuiste sin decir una palabra. Todas te extrañan mucho Yui, Mugi, Azusa, _Yo_."

"_Mio… yo… no sabes lo duro que fue el escuchar que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi. Se que prometimos que seguiríamos siendo amigas, pero si seguía viéndote todos los días, yo siempre iba a querer algo más que solo tu amistad, por eso, por el bien de ambas decidí alejarme un tiempo, para… reprimir estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti…" _– Explicó con clara tristeza en su tono.

Al escuchar esto todo el enojo de Mio se evaporó, la baterista sonaba triste y una Ritsu Triste hacia que el corazón de Mio Volviera a doler.

"Ritsu escucha, hay algo que debo decirte." – Dijo con un tono calmado.

"_No mío, déjame terminar."_ – La interrumpió – _"Sé que me será difícil, pero de algún modo dejare de verte como algo más que una amiga. Dame un par de días más. El próximo viernes me regreso, estaré llegando el sábado por la tarde, así que hasta entonces..."_

"Ritsu…"

Mio trató de interrumpirla, pero la baterista no lo permitió.

"Mio nos vemos hasta entonces y… por favor no me llamas, mi celular estará apagado. Nos vemos."

"Rit…"

Mio no alcanzó a decir nada ya que la chica del otro lado de la línea ya había colgado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

"No quiero que me olvides… yo… también te amo…" – Susurro mientras aun sostenía el teléfono en su oreja - "Maldición Ritsu ¿por qué tienes que hacer todo tan apresurado siempre?" – Gritó molesta a nadie en particular.

'_Pero me hizo muy feliz el escuchar Tú voz'_ – Pensó Mio mientras trataba en vano de retomar su tarea desde donde la había dejado.

El jueves por la tarde Akiyama Saki, la mamá de Mio, informó a su hija que debían hacer un viaje el fin de semana.

"Pero mamá, ¿Cuándo estaríamos llegando?"

"El domingo en la noche, como a eso de las 23:00"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros Mio, hace tiempo que no visitamos a tus abuelos. Mañana alista tus cosas para el viaje y procura dejar listo tu otro uniforme para el lunes, así solo llegaras a dormir y te puedes duchar en la mañana del lunes."

Mio suspira, como dándose por vencida.

"Está bien." – Cede finalmente.

Con eso dicho Saki asiente y se retira satisfecha de la habitación de su hija.

El bendito viaje no fue más que un infierno para la pobre bajista. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en si Ritsu habría llegado a su casa ya. Cuando calculó que debería haber llegado, se puso a pensar en como Ritsu se pondría triste al darse cuenta de que ella no le había ido a dar la bienvenida.

'_Quizás Ritsu va a pensar que la estoy evitando o algo así'_

No le gusta nada ese tipo de pensamiento.

El día lunes en la mañana Mio decidió no esperar a Ritsu e irse juntas como siempre lo habían hecho antes. Después de todo ni siquiera sabía si la baterista iba a asistir a clases ese día.

Llegó con 15 minutos de antelación, por lo que decidió dirigirse al salón del club para hacer hora.

Cuando iba por el pasillo la vio. La castaña iba unos metros más delante de Mio, al parecer también camino al salón del club.

La morena sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle muy rápido. De algún modo pudo hacer que su cuerpo le respondiera y corrió para encontrase con su querida castaña ojos de miel.

"Ritsu." – Gritó.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara con su amiga.

La presidenta tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"_**This heart it beats**__**, beats for only you"**_

"Mio hola" – Dijo contenta.

"Hola…"

Mio sonaba nerviosa. No sabía como actuar frente a su amiga después de descubrir que ella también la amaba.

"No… no fuiste ayer a mi casa, ni el día anterior." – Expresó con un claro deje de tristeza en su voz.

"Ah… sí. Respecto a eso. No pude, mis padrea me obligaron a ir con ellos a ver a mis abuelos por el fin de semana." – Se disculpó Mio.

"Oh! Ya veo…" – Replicó con una sonrisa y un tono más animado.

"Sí. Yo quería verte lo antes posible, pero no pude. Bueno pero me alegro de que estés aquí ahora y también tengo algo muy importante que decirte."

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?" – Preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno veras…" – Comenzó a decir Mio algo nerviosa – " Tú… respecto a lo que me dijiste hace un para de semanas… bueno yo… yo tam-"

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque de la nada apareció una chica de la estatura de Azusa, con el cabello un tono mas oscuro que el de Ritsu y se le colgó del cuello a la baterista.

"Ritsu-senpai." – Gritó mientras Frotaba su mejilla contra la de su Senpai y la abrasaba todo a la vez.

"Ah! Mika-chan ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto?" – Indicó la castaña con un tono de molestia en la voz.

"Mmm… muchas, pero lo seguiré haciendo de todos modos."

La chica le dio una sonrisa picara a la baterista, la cual no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Mio.

"Hola, soy Akiyama Mio y tu ¿eres…?" – Preguntó Mio algo molesta con las acciones de la chica hacia su amiga.

"Mio ella es Hanaza-"

"Mi nombre es Hanazawa Mika" – Dijo Mika cortando a la ojos miel - "Soy la novia de Ritsu-senpai."

Al escuchar la palabra _novia_ seguida de _Ritsu _Mio quedó paralizada, como en shock. Deseaba llorar, gritar, salir corriendo de ese lugar.

'_Si tan solo hubiese descubierto mis sentimientos antes, si le hubiera dicho que si en el momento…' _

Eran los pensamientos que recorrían la cabeza de Mio en ese momento.

"_**Please don't go now"**_

"Mika-chan no digas esas cosas, bien sabes que tu no eres mi novia."- Ritsu estaba molesta.

"Pero yo te quiero Ritsu-senpai…" – Respondió haciendo pucheros.

"Oe, oe, ya hemos pasado por esto, te he dicho que no siento lo mismo por ti."

"Pero yo pensé que ya habías superado a esa chica de la que tanto me hablaste. La razón por la que fuiste a Sapporo y fui capaz de conocerte, la razón por la cual se te veía tan triste."

"Cállate, no andes por ahí diciendo cosas tan privadas." – Dijo avergonzada.

Mio en cambio se sentía aliviada al saber que esa tal Hanazawa Mika, no era la novia de su querida Ritsu.

"Rit-Ritsu ¿podemos hablar… en el club a solas?"

Ritsu se le queda viendo y asiente, luego mira a Mika.

"Mika-chan debo hablar con Mio ahora… así que… te veo más tarde ¿si?"

"Esta bien, iré a ver a Kaori-chan."

Cuando llegaron al salón Mio se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

"Bien… ¿de que querías hablar?"

"¿Lograste eso que te propusiste?"

"¿Eh?" – Preguntó confundida.

La morena la miró profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Lograste olvidarte de mi, de tus sentimientos por mi?" – Preguntó con tono serio.

"Yo…"

Ritsu desvió la mirada.

"Mírame a los ojos cuando me hables ¿aun me amas?"

"Yo… lo siento…" – Se pone a llorar – "No pude, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No importa lo que haga, vaya donde vaya, lo intenté, te prometo que lo hice, pero de algún modo no puedo y no quiero dejar de amarte, yo…"

En ese momento la mirada de Mio se relaja y sus labios antes tensos por la expectación se curvan en una leve sonrisa.

"Bien."

"¿Ah?" – Pregunta entre lágrimas confundida.

"_**This heart it beats…"**_

"No quiero que dejes de amarme porque yo también te amo. Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estas últimas semanas en las que no pude verte fueron un infierno, un calvario. No quiero volver a sentirme de esa manera nunca más. Te amo Tainaka Ritsu ¿Serias mi novia?"

"…_**Beats for only you…"**_

Las lágrimas que antes eran de tristeza se convirtieron en unas de felicidad.

Ritsu se acercó y besó a Mio Apasionadamente, un beso salado por culpa de las lágrimas, pero magníficamente dulce de todo el amor que desbordaba en el, el primer beso de ambas.

"Tomaré eso como un sí."

"_**My heart is yours."**_

**Gracias por leer el Fic. Espero lo disfrutasen.**

**En estos dias subiré un tipo de secuela de mi fic confusiones de sasameki koto**

**categoria M, para que esten atentos.**

**Ja ne, mata.**

_**Alex Fuera**_


End file.
